The application relates to a monitor structure and a method for monitoring a change of a memory content in a memory field of a non-volatile memory.
Changing a memory content of a non-volatile memory, for example, may comprise changing the charge on a floating gate of a transistor. A change of a memory content can be a write or an erase operation.